


Featuring Hawkeye

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [46]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comics Clint, F/M, Hard of hearing reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: Your old friend, Clint makes good on his promise to show you Avengers tower. There you meet your favorite hero you've never met.





	Featuring Hawkeye

**A/n: The picture is just to give people unfamiliar with the comics a reference as to what I was imagining when I wrote this. You get the idea from the show, but I don't think it translates as well.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When you were young, you got an ear infection that caused you to become deaf. Your hearing did come back, but never in full, so you've always been more comfortable with American Sign Language.

When you were little, you met a little blonde boy in the waiting room at the doctor's office. When you tried talking to him though, he just pointed to his ear and shook his head. Your little eyes lit up and you started going off in ASL, but all you received in return was a blank stare. You tilted your head to the side, wondering why he didn't know ASL if he couldn't hear but shrugged and asked your mom for a notebook. She rifled through her purse for a minute but finally produced a pen and paper. You went on to teach him his first few signs. How to spell his name, nice to meet you, and things like that. He seemed less distraught after that, but the nurse called you in next and he was gone when you came out.

It wasn't until years later that you met Clint Barton again. You recognized him when he finger spelled his name by his leg as he told you his name. You put it all together, and it was all you could do not to throw your arms around the- now Avenger's- neck. You sheepishly asked him if he remembered you. Turns out he did- if the bear hug he tackled you with was anything to go by. His switch to signing was immediate as he expressed his gratitude for pulling him out of his pit of fear and frustration that day. That moment alone was where you built your friendship from.

It's been years since then, and you've been through everything from alien invasions, to breakups together. Now Clint is finally making good on his promise to bring you to the Avenger's tower. You're ecstatic; considering you're part of the ever-dwindling group who appreciates enhanced individuals helping out. Then again, knowing one of the Avengers personally could mean you're biased.

Clint gives you the tour and introduces you to The Falcon, Black Widow, and Captain America as you run into them. If you thought meeting them was exciting, you should've prepared yourself for what's around the corner. Clint leads you to the main room, and there's Daredevil, in all his glory, talking to Tony Stark. Clint sees it too and whips around to look at you just in time to see your eyes widen. He laughs at you, knowing Daredevil is your favorite hero you've never met.

"You going to be okay?" Clint signs.

You smack his arm at the teasing. "I'll be fine as long as I get to meet him." You sign back.

"You're not going to have a fangirl attack on me, are you?" He can't keep the grin off his face.

"Have I had one yet, asshole?" You glare, but it's half-hearted.

"What are you signing about over there?" Tony asks. "And who's your hot friend Clint?"

"I'm y/n. Who's  _your_ hot friend, Mr. Stark?" You retort.

"Touche. Although, you can call me Tony."

"You make that sound like a privilege," Clint tells him before turning to you and Matt. "Don't let him fool you. Everyone calls him Tony."

"In response to the lady's question," Tony makes a point of ignoring Clint. "This is Daredevil. He won't tell me his name or join our team."

"It's nice to meet you  _Daredevil_."

"And you," your name rolls off his tongue, sounding much too flirty for it to be an accident.

"Well, it looks like you don't need me." Clint interrupts the moment like the cock block he is. "I'm Clint." He extends his hand to Daredevil.

"It's nice to officially meet you." He pauses. "I appreciate the help on this one case, but I work better alone. Besides, I need to clean up my city. I'll leave the alien invasions and supervillains to you."

"Okay, Batman." Tony claps a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to beg, but if you change your mind, let me know."

"I appreciate it."

"Okay, I gotta go work on some suits. You know, Iron Man stuff. Feel free to hang out, help yourself to whatever."

As Tony's leaving, Clint's phone buzzes. "Hey, Nat's calling me. Will you be okay for a while? We'll come out here when we're done."

"Yeah, that's fine I guess." You and Daredevil stand there in awkward silence for a while, before you decide to move to the sofa.

"So, from what I gathered, you're friends with Clint, but you're not an Avenger. Is that right?" He asks as he sits next to you.

"Yeah. He was giving me a tour."

"So is this your first time here?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too. It's a little crazy isn't it?"

You let out a little chuckle. "Even for Daredevil?"

"You might be surprised." He chuckles. "So, the Avengers trust you, I guess I can too, right?"

"I'm not going to sell you out if that's what you're worried about."

He nods, hearing the steady truth of your words. "Good. Because this helmet is really hot." He takes it off. "Anyway, I'm told it's hard to take me seriously in normal conversation with the horns."

You let out a little laugh and Matt counts it as a win. Your heated skin and stuttered heartbeat when he reveals his face is even more of a win. "So, you know Sign Language?"

"Yeah, I had an ear infection when I was young, so ASL is my first language. Obviously, I'm fluent in English, but I'm still more comfortable signing. Especially when it comes to storytelling. It's so much more vivid to me."

He nods. "That's interesting. When I was young I always wanted to learn."

"What changed?"

"Uh," He lets out a breathy laugh. "I went blind."

"Oh. Wait, if you're blind, how do you save the world? Or lower Manhattan. Whatever."

He lets out a genuine laugh at that. "Uh, it's complicated. Long story short, my other senses work really well. I have no light perception, but through my other senses I can make out shapes. It's like a 360-degree radar type thing."

"That does sound complicated."

He chuckles. "That's just the start." He pauses. "I guess I could learn Sign Language if I really pursued it. But I do have a secret identity and people might start to wonder how a blind man can sign. Much less understand others. I don't think I'd get much use out of it."

"Well, here." You scoot so you can face him. "In sign, we skip over a lot of unnecessary words that spoken English uses. So if you're introducing yourself in Sign Language, the direct translation would be 'my name Daredevil.'"

He cracks a smile. "That's not my real name."

"No shit. I don't see you introducing yourself for real though."

"Okay, fair enough. How would I sign that?" He takes off his gloves.

"Uh, okay, so you'd straighten your hand out and put your palm to your chest. That's the sign for my or mine."

"Okay."

You have to think about the next one. "Uh, this one's a little harder to explain. Uh, make a fist then straighten out your index and middle fingers."

He does it, but it looks like a sideways peace sign.

"Uh yeah, but put your fingers together. Okay, good. Now make the same shape with your other hand and tap them together." He taps his fingertips together and you can't help but smile at his attempt. "Sorry, that wasn't clear. It's different describing the signs instead of showing them. You tap one on top of the other at the first knuckle."

He does it right this time, then does them together. "So, 'my name' is like this?"

"Yeah. Since Daredevil is technically a title, you'd put air quotes before it. It's a little different in sign though." You show him how to sign the name.

"Okay so let me do this all together." He does it flawlessly now that he knows what he's supposed to be doing.

"Perfect. You got it."

-0-

After you parted ways, Matt figured he'd never see you again. He was wrong. When he wasn't out fighting crime, he couldn't get his mind off you. In his spare time, he found himself researching Sign Language. He told himself that it wouldn't be a bad idea to know in case he saved someone who was deaf. He'd be able to comfort them better in their native language. Like he did with Santino before he ran off to save Claire. While that was true, even he knew that was the biggest load of bullshit he'd ever tried to sell anyone.

Matt called the Avengers tower about six times before he actually got ahold of who he was looking for. Clint seemed surprised that someone was looking for him, only to find out that Matt was not, in fact, looking for him. Clint set up a meeting with you because he's a good friend. That didn't stop him from going and complaining to Nat after he was off the phone.

-0-

When you got to the coffee shop, Matt was already sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the corner.

"Hey- I still don't know your name actually."

He smiles and signs hello before using the signs you taught him to say 'hello my name' before fingerspelling Matt.

You can tell he's nervous, but it's adorable. "Well, it's nice to meet the man behind the mask." You tell him in a hushed tone. "So Clint said you wanted to meet up. What's going on?"

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you after we met at the Avengers tower. I'd like the chance to get to know you better." He pauses. "Y/n, could I take you on a date sometime?"

You grin. "Yes, I believe you could."

-0-

You and Matt have been out a few times at this point, and you're already falling for him. Oh for fuck's sake. You've been down for the count since before you met him. Though, it does say something that he lived up to your expectations. Clint comes over to help you get ready for your next date with Matt. He's noticed you've been jittery since that first date, about a month ago, and intends to find out why.

"So, what's going on with you? I thought you'd get more comfortable the more you went out with Matt, but if anything, you seem more nervous." He says since his hands are busy fussing with your hair.

"What makes you think that?"

"I know most people underestimate me, but I am a spy. I'm trained to pick up on these things."

"That's nice, Clint. Spying on your friends."

"I said that I am a spy. Not that I'm spying on you. Both being a spy, and being deaf require good observational skills. Spill."

You sigh. "I'm about to sound like I'm fishing here- which is why I don't want to talk about it." You look at his expectant face in the mirror. "But I can tell you're not going to let this go." You sigh. "Matt's amazing, he's not perfect, but he's so sweet to me and-"

"And what? What's the problem here?"

"He's way out of my league. I don't have a chance with him."

Clint does what may be the most dramatic eye-roll to grace the planet. "I swear to God. Your ability to underestimate yourself is unparalleled."

"Actually, Matt might have me beat on that one."

Clint shakes his head. "You're a thousand different kinds of amazing. You're smart, you're  _hilarious_ , not to mention beautiful. If he's made you feel like anything less, I'll put an arrow in his eye."

"Please don't."

There's a knock at the front door and Clint just raises his eyebrows before going to answer it. As you grab your purse, you can hear Clint telling Matt that you'll be right out, before closing the door in his face. Oh, God. This is why you don't tell him things.

"Clint, don't be rude, it's not his fault I'm insecure." You see him heading for the fridge. "And if you eat the last of my Chicago Stuffed pizza I'll have Natasha kick your ass."

He puts his hands up in surrender before opening the fridge to loot whatever else he can find. "Be kind to yourself. You're amazing."

You roll your eyes then head out to where Matt is leaning against the railing of your porch. "Hey." He gives you a little, sweet smile and holds out his hand for you to take.

"Hey." You greet, flustered. "Sorry about that. Clint's protective and I just had to grab my purse."

He shakes his head and kisses your cheek, delighting in the blush that spreads along your face as a result. "It's okay."

You let out a breath and change the subject. "So you said you have something planned."

"There's this French place called Chez Josephine. It's nice, and has live piano."

"Oooh, classy."

"Nothing else would do for you, my dear." He tells you as he flags down a cab.

-0-

The place Matt takes you to is fancy but doesn't feel stuffy. It's beautiful; just like your night. You and Matt decide that your place isn't too far to walk to, so that's what you do. He walks with his arm around your waist, tightening his grip whenever someone passes you. You rest your head on his shoulder with a contented smile, knowing you have nothing to fear.

When you get back to your place, he asks if he can sit with you for a minute, and of course, you agree. You're surprised when he turns to you and starts signing, but your brain catches up in time to get what he's saying. His signs are slow and hesitant, but he's trying to communicate in the way you feel most comfortable. It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for you.

"I need to be honest with you because you're one of the few people who know about me. All of me. That, and I don't  _want_ to lie to you." He signs.

"Matt, you're scaring me a little. What's going on?"

"When I came to pick you up, I heard you talking to Clint from about a block away."

He hears your heart speed up even more and rushes to reassure you, speaking now. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I-" He restarts his sentence. "You know that if I wasn't interested, I wouldn't keep asking you out, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Your sentence trails off too much for it to be convincing.

He just gives you a little smile and laces his fingers together between his legs. "I can also tell when people are lying."

"Well, you don't need superpowers for that. That was the least convincing thing I've ever said in my life."

He chuckles before sobering up. "You know, he's right." He's signing again. "You're amazing."

You shake your head. "Thanks."

"I mean it." He murmurs before he leans in and kisses you. "After all, I wouldn't learn a new language for just anyone."

You furrow your brows. "You did that for me?"

"Well, I didn't do it for Clint." He tells you with a boyish grin.

You bump your shoulders together. "So you really want to do this?"

He tilts his head to the side. "I thought we were already doing this. For like a month now." He pauses. "But yeah. I want to do this."

You smile. "Me too."

"Uh, just to clarify, by 'this' you meant going out with you, right?" He tries to keep a straight face.

"Oh stop it, you know that's what I meant."

"Yeah, I did." He murmurs as he leans in. He stops when he's so close, you could dart your tongue out and find his lips. He waits though, just breathing with you for a few solid seconds.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?" He rests his forehead on yours.

"Is Clint still in there?"

He listens for a moment. "No."

"Do you wanna come in?"

He finally closes the distance between you, brushing his lips over yours and sliding his hand up to cup your face. "I'd love to."


End file.
